Ava Rocett
About Ava Kelly Rocett is one of the main characters in the series TNGUH. She hails from the planet Nuressium, and has powers that are somewhat infinite. She appears in most of the episodes along with her teammates. She is the younger sister of Mark Rocett and Lucas Rocett, and is the older sister of Melody Rocett. Personality Ava is a very cheerful girl, however she does have her raging moments. Most of the time she is kind-hearted, happy, sweet, loving, optimistic, energetic and strong-willed. When upset, she gets rude, aggressive and tearful. But she later apologises because she never means to, as she later shows great remorse. Ava is very outgoing and popular, and she will never change her mind about something once she believes something. Powers And Abilities •Rijoun Claws, they are very sharp, deadly, giant magic and powerful claws that can smash through anything at all with ease. Whenever Ava loses them, she can at anytime summon as many as she pleases; and can even smash and take down a whole planet with just one crunch. Ava has the ability to make her claw weapons increase speed so intensively, that you don’t see anything but the handle because they’re crunching so fast! The enemy automatically thinks she’s just going to attack them with a useless stick, when actually, they die instantly from the shock of the invisible crunch her claws can give out. Ava can also increase the size of her claws to as big as she wants them, sometimes she’s increased the size to a whole island and crushed it all into tiny little stones, once she got so angry with Rotdota that she crushed his whole base and island in just one shot, and in only one aim, everything was completely destroyed. It took a while for the villains to rebuild it all. Like Sessa’s Frisbees, Ava can throw her claws regardless of its size, make it invisible and do the exact same techniques Sessa’s Frisbee does. When Ava gets very madly angry, she can transform her claws in to the Rijoun Knives, which are even more powerful and can even have a gravity force enough to throw her knives across the whole galaxy and tear it apart along with everything out of its orbit with absolute ease under 5 minutes! Ava’s claws can smash its way through the universes toughest metal enough to break even that to pieces, and also has the ability to catch things such as powers and trap them in her claws, then her claws are given that power that was sent to attack. Her claws also have the ability to take down any kind of weapon at all regardless of its strength or power. Even if its power matched her claws, they could still easily take down it with full force. She’s even been able to crush largely overpowered gravity fields and even crush one of Rotdota’s worlds that was presumably unbreakable. •Pink Power, a girly and unique power of Ava’s that can also be quite funny. She can magic dresses, girly shoes and pretty much anything girly including makeup on to anything or anyone at all, at anytime, anywhere. She even did it to Zube once, much to his humiliation, Zube ended up wearing a tutu, high heels and a bow summoned by Ava. She can bring huge embarrassment to her enemies with this unique ability and can even make the clothes stuck to them no matter how hard they try to rip or tear them off even with their own powers. Only Ava can control what goes on and off. She has the girl power to embarrass the worst of her enemies, too embarrassed for them to carry on fighting. •Pink Forcefield, a force shield so strong that she can produce anytime at all, is used when she is being attacked by the enemy. Not only does this protect her, but it erases absolutely anything that tries to come toward the forcefield, including others’ weapons and powers themselves completely from existence no matter how many powers or attacks they used! Even an exploding powerful hypernova she once passed was erased with the power of her force shield! •Colour power, Ava can confuse her enemies by changing the colour of their sight constantly until they die. She doesn’t have to concentrate to do this, because it is a curse she puts on them. Colours will change constantly every second non stop which will block out all of the enemies sight other than the colours, this happens until the brain and eyes have had enough and they become knocked unconscious. •Teleportation •Telepathy •Mind Control •Mind Control Block •Super Speed •Super Strength •Matter and Dark Matter control •Antimatter Control •Molecule Control •Atmosphere Control •Time Control •Flight •Professional Fighter •Professional Gymnast •Can breathe in water, space, toxic places, atmospheres of any kind, and oxygen less places for an unlimited amount of time! •Healing Powers •Possession Remover •Syphoning Powers •Can freeze enemies up to 24 Hours •Immortality •Psychokinesis Powers •Psychokinesis Power Block •Can see perfectly in pitch black Relationships Friends: Sessa, Trixia, Kazzie, Suzi, Baizen, Joshboy, Tinessa, Rosie-Anne, Chelsy, Cece, Besty, Chaynnie, Gracía, Chyssie, Pryscilla, Daisy, Milly, Leonsi, Tania, Lillia, Franceskia, Janelle, Tyson, Christinie, Elizabel, Enny, Miyana, Stelina, Shonie, Yuka, Hielea, Albert, Angelia, Tessa, Vivia, Rierie, Ima, Professor Elmurd, Wyssika, Bendon, Sarmoneo, Jaime, Darah, Mooze Munkee, Fenita, Delunkus Ompoweriere, Yourmighty Zest, Brenuth Neigindan, Predule Byroniku, Redhothead Primeth Enemies: Rotdota, Zube, Yelex, Wavalily, Enissa, Motiz, Master Quenn, Mistress Quenn, Mr Scrougeuss, Avozy, Lucina, Delysha, Lord Nuressius